Full Moon Conspiracy
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: Levy McGarden has always been the good girl in the small town of Magnolia, but she craves adventure; like in her books. Can a walk through the open forest give her what she desires? Or will her adventures be forever stuck in her books? And are the legends about the Big Bad Wolf true? AU GaLe and other couples included


**Full Moon Conspiracy**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Levy McGarden has always been the good girl in the small town of Magnolia, but she craves adventure; like in her books. Can a walk through the open forest give her what she desires? Or will her adventures be forever stuck in her books? And are the legends about the Big Bad Wolf true? AU GaLe and other couples included**

**They have NO magic in here**

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all like it! Also, if I don't get a lot of feedback than I will not continue this story. ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...The biggest mystery in the world is why I don't.**

* * *

_….and the mighty knight brought down his sword upon the dragons head. The dragon let out its final roar before falling off the cliff and into the sea. The iron knight basked in his glory as the crowd chanted his name and hollered at his victory. The pest of their fair kingdom has finally been put to rest by the sword of a brave knight and upon the ocean's cradle. After all those years of humiliation and abandonment, the knight had finally regained his honor and earned his rightful place at is beloved's side for eternity. He-_

"-vy! LEVY-CHAN!" A voice said, ruining Levy's concentration as she was reading the last few pages of her book. Levy looked up to see chocolate-brown eyes staring back at her. Levy currently leaned back on the trunk of one of the tallest trees in Fiore with her most recent book in her lap. It was always where she sat when she wanted to get away from the small, yet busy town of Magnolia.

Levy sent an apologetic smile to the blonde and replied, "Uh, hey Lu-chan. How long have you been standing there?" She let out a nervous laugh.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend, "Why weren't you at the guild today?"

The guild was more of a bar where you can meet different people and socialize. Their guild was called Fairy Tail, popular throughout the country. Though, it's really only known because of its destructive behavior.

"That's why you're mad? Because I didn't go to the guild today?" Levy bookmarked her page and stood up to stand in front of her friend.

Lucy looked like she was going to have a fit, "Levy-chan! You promised to help me and Mira get Jellal and Erza to get together! You're the one with the blackmail!"

Levy and Lucy began walking back towards to town of Magnolia, "I'm sorry Lu-chan. I forgot we were going to do that today. And besides, the weather outside was gorgeous; I just had to come out here to the forest to read the rest of my book." It was late fall and the wind had been crisp and cool lately, the best kind of weather to just sit around and read a good book.

"You know, you can't always go to the forest when you feel like it. It's almost a full moon. Want if the beast had got you?" Lucy tried to reason with her blunette friend.

Levy just waved it away,"Yeah, yeah, yeah Lu-chan. I understand you're just looking out for me but I can take care of myself you know."

"Levy-chan. You know as well as I do that that-that, _beast_ will kill anything that it sets its eyes on. It has already claimed 7 people this past moon," The blond tried to reason with her best friend.

Levy sighed and set her gaze downwards, "Yeah, I know Lu-chan."

As the two carried on over a small hill, they came across their hometown, Magnolia. It was a small town and everyone knew one another. And at the edge of town, the most popular bar and social group in Magnolia, Fairy Tail, or guild as the members like to call it.

Levy and Lucy made their way towards the bar and, even from a mile away; they already heard the loud ruckus of the bar from a mile away. Some things never changed.

They walked into Fairy Tail and were greeted by flying tables, chairs, and barrels (compliments of Cana).

Yeah, just a normal day in Fairy Tail. Nothing ever changes. Nothing.

Levy sighed deeply once again and went to the nearest table to finish the last pages of her novel, while Lucy was dragged away o the other side of the guild by Natsu and Happy. The noise of the loud guild was tuned out as Levy's focus took over in the wonderful paradise called, a good book.

As she read on, her thoughts began to wonder. _When will she have a great adventure in person, instead of through her fairy tales? When is it her turn to feel the adrenaline and the blood pumping through her veins? To be courageous and do something no one else has before,' _Levy had to stop herself there.

The small bluenette laughed slightly, _'Yeah, that'll be the day the _Great Beast_ of Magnolia stops killing the townspeople,' _She thought to her self and sunk deeper into her seat, savoring the words on the last pages of her favorite book.

* * *

While walking through the forest earlier today, a black-haired man picked up a scent that smelled different from anything his nose had ever picked up. It was different, special. So he did what any other curious man would do; he went to find what it was.

And that's where he saw her. She was beautiful. Her hair reminded him of blue skies and the vast oceans. And her eyes, like two-

The man stopped himself before he did something he would regret for years to come, _'What the hell am I even doing?!'_ He mentally screamed.

As he was having a mental argument with himself, another woman came up to the bluenette and they began to talk before getting up and leaving.

A black-haired man followed the two girls to the crazy bar. But all throughout following the two, he noticed that he kept his sights only on the small bluenette. _'Well, she is kind of cute-' _The mystery man shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He sighed and looked up at the almost full moon. _'The Feeding Time of the Beast'_ as the townsfolk's liked to call it.

The black-haired man turned to leave, but not without a last look at the building that the shrimp went into.

"Gihi, this is going to be a fun three nights, eh?" Gajeel said with a smirk before transforming back into his true form and running off into the heart of the deep forest, already plotting on who his first target will be.

* * *

**Well since you made it this far, I really hope you all like the first chapter of my first fanfiction! It's been stuck in my head for awhile now and I _finally_ got enough inspiration to write it!**

**Please review and show your love!**

**With love,**

**Your Anime Queen**


End file.
